The Worst Lesson, Ever
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Maybe Satan and God secretly work together, because they sure do have funny ways at proving points.
1. Re Do

**The Worst Lesson, Ever.  
**_Chapter 1; Re-Do._

Pairing(s); Needy / Chip ; Needy / Jennifer  
Disclaimers; I don't own the movie, nor the characters, nor the plot. I just own this here sequel _idea_.  
Summary; Maybe Satan and God secretly work together, because they sure do have funny ways at proving points.

* * *

You last recall feeling excited, happy and joyful that you just slaughtered the boy band that started it all. You were practically skipping down the street, in a new pair of jeans and a new sweatshirt that you took laughing from one of the drawers in their dressing room.

But now your running to _your_ bathroom, in _your_ house, throwing up all the contents of your stomach into the toilet in _your_ bathroom. And you feel horrified, you feel guilty and you just want to take it back, you can't believe you did that, you can't believe anything, even after what they did. You jump up, wiping your mouth and run into the hall, almost knocking down your mother.

"Whoa, your up early!" She smiled at you and handed you some clothes, just like she used to. "School doesn't start for another hour." She shrugged and walked off, and you blinked, snapped your jaw shut and ran after her, sliding into the kitchen, where she was sitting at the table.

"What day is it?" She looked at you and raised an eyebrow. You have no idea when she got up to stand in front of you, but she was looking worried.

"Needy? You okay?" You smiled, very, very dumbfounded and shook your head up and down.

Because she named the day Jennifer asked you to go to the scum club, the day everything happened, the day it all went wrong. You walk into _your_ bedroom, trying to decipher everything going on, and in a haze, you find yourself getting ready for school. And when you swing your backpack on your shoulders, in _regular_ clothes, your cell phone rings. You jump, going through the front pockets of your backpack and when you find it, you just stare at the number and name on the screen dumbly.

"Hello?" You answer tentively and unsure.

"Hey, babe!" His voice answers, joyful and loving and you feel tears well up in your eyes.

"Chip?" He laughs.

"No, the queen of England, yes it's me! Do you want a ride to school?" You fall to your knees, tears streaking your face.

"I love you, Chip." You say forcefully, lovingly. There's a beat of silence before there's a bit of nervous giggling.

"I love you too, Needy. So, do you want a ride?" You smile and shake your head.

"Yes, please."

He's leaning against the car when you run out and attack his lips with yours, you feel him fall against the car with and he let's out breath with a, 'oof.' He's talking the whole way there and your just transfixed with his mouth moving and you won't let his hand go, even when you have to somehow get into the school building.

"Jeez, babe." He exhales when you squeeze his hand tight again.

Your waiting nervously by your locker, the days coming to a close and your waiting to change your first mistake of the horrible 2 months, but when you see Jennifer coming down the hallway, she isn't gallivanting, head held up high, she's staring straight at you, shoulders kind of slumped, a nervous half smile on her face. A couple people say hi and she'd usually flash her smile, wave and say hi back, but this time her walk just gets faster. You close your locker door and lean against it, she walks up to you, looking around and for the first time in years, (for this time period) but since you saw her get in that van, you can see her vulnerability. She looks you straight in the eyes and you look back into hers, and what you see there makes a smile break out on your face, you see no tint of yellow, you just see the full, perfect eyes that is _Jennifer's_ and not a Jennifer/demon combination. You want to hug her so badly, but she'd probably yell at you and your about to open your mouth to ask what's wrong when she grabs you by the arm and tugs you all the way to the car, opening the passenger side door and pushing you in.

"You remember, don't you?" She looks at you, then just starts the car and drives off. She doesn't say a word until she pulls up at your house and you get out, she takes your hand and tugs you into the house, slamming both the front door and your bedroom door. You just lean against your door, watching her flick her eyes nervously. You sigh and run your hand through your hair. "Jennifer?" She looks at you and slowly nods her head up and down. You walk towards her as she stands up. You gently lay a few fingers, as encouragement on her wrist. "_What_ exactly do you remember?" She swallows.

"Everything."


	2. Everything

**The Worst Lesson, Ever.  
**_Chapter 2; Everything.  
_Jennifer's Body; Jenifer/Needy.

* * *

"Or at least, I think so, unless I'm missing something." She looks back into your eyes. "I was evil Needy, and I knew that, but, I _loved_ it and I always felt hungry and no matter how much I ate, I was usually only full when I, like, woke up. The two times I woke up in my bed, the third time I woke up in your bed, and –" She stopped, blinked and her eyes momentarily went to your lips before she spun around and ran a hand through her hair. "I felt like something was controlling me, manipulating me, I don't know." She turned back around to you. "What the fuck happened? Didn't Jonah die, didn't that emo kid die and a club burn down?" You slump your shoulders, even more confused then you were before. She doesn't remember being in the club or the fact that she killed 4 different boys and you ended up killing her.

And just like a slow, painful epiphany you reply the moment you yanked the bff necklace off her neck and because you were in pain, already crazy or something, you missed the look then, that your recalling down. It wasn't disappointment or crazy hate from the demon you were killing, it was _all_ Jennifer and it was fear and pain.

Tears pour out of your eyes, as that moment, as it all just suddenly hit you. It hits you so hard you double over; falling onto the floor into a fetal position, sobbing so hard you couldn't breath.

And you know there's a side of Jennifer that only show's when it's just you and her, a side that's serious, smart and adorable. She doesn't show it in public anymore because she's trying to live up to a reputation, one you could even blame her mom for. The type of mom that's all about beauty and how she presents herself.

"Needy!" And there it is. You can't see her face, but her voice is laced with worry and comfort. She laces her fingers with yours and your being pulled into her lap, her arms tightly around you, her face buried into your hair and fingers still tight with yours. You don't open your eyes; for fear of looking into her gorgeous face will only trigger the negative, her face covered in blood with sharp, white teeth.

But when you finally do open your eyes, you don't see her face, forgetting that it's buried in your hair, you see her chest, which is oddly covered for the day. You see the best friend forever necklace and you pull your hand out of hers and touch it with one of your fingers. She lifts her head up, and you look up to meet her eyes.

"I guess we get to retry everything. A second chance." She nods her head and you pull out of her grasp, standing up and holding out your hand, she takes it and you pull her up.

"Can I stay here, tonight?" Your hand is still in hers and you just tug on it, laying down on the bed and you close your eyes, your head resting right next to hers and you fall into a peaceful rest with just the thought of being next to her and when she gently traces lines on your arm, you almost fall asleep, but don't because you jump when you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. "What?" She asks startled, you just pull out your phone and look at it.

"It's Chip." And you could've sworn you saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, but it's gone because she looks away. You put the phone on the nightstand and lay your head back down, closing your eyes, again. Trying your hardest to force everything out of your head.

"You're not going to answer it?" She leans down on her elbow to look at you.

"No." You answer simply and you smile, just because there's a smile on her face that you haven't seen since you were kids. A true smile. No sexy whore lining it. No nothing lining it. You realize you've been staring at each other for a while when her eyes flicker down to your lips, again, but you sit up startled when tears form in her eyes. Another new, you've _never_ seen her cry.

"I do remember the club. I remember _after_ the club, then somehow, somehow, I'm walking around?" A tear slips down her cheek, you put your hand there wiping the first one away. "But there's blackout periods, after that." And you think that must be when the demon fully took over.

You open your mouth… to say something, anything, but you lose your train of thought when her lips gently capture yours. "I just want to forget," and you try to protest but your eyes snap shut when she kisses you again and, you need to forget too. So, when she pulls back to take a breath of air, you take off your glasses and throw them onto the floor, then grab handfuls of her shirt and pull her lips to yours.

And the combination of the caring Jennifer you knew from your childhood, and the cocky, dumb acting one from recent years has never been sexier.

It shows most when your shirt is yanked over your head and her hand pushes you back against the bed, but when she bites your ear, she breathlessly whispers. "I was trying to live up to society, to my mothers expectations, when what I wanted to be has always been in front of me." It all makes sense, the fact that she actually hate who she is and loves who you are.

"I – I've always, wanted to b – be you." You try to say, and in your head it was way better planned, but she started to kiss her way down your neck and leaves tender kisses along the top of your breast, but when you finish your sentence, she apparently forget to be tender because she bites you good right at the top of your breast.

"No, you don't." She whispers above the bite mark before kissing it again.

"Jennifer-" She smiles at your sudden cut off when she pressed a palm against your back, effectively making your back arch off the bed and before you could come down from your sudden high, she's throwing your bra across the room and your gasping from the sudden cold, both from losing your last piece of upper closing and Jennifer's body heat because she straddling you, yanking off her own shirt.

Then you remember the last time you almost did this, which, technically you actually didn't because time was reversed, but you were lost and angry at her and you only stopped because images of her ripping guys into shreds flooded your mind, but this time your only lost.

Your seeing her in a different light, and she seems to be a path, a path you thought you'd never take, but she's the path to help you find your way.


	3. And Get It Right

**The Worst Lesson, Ever.  
**_Chapter 3; And Get It Right._

* * *

You stretch a little before the event of last night replay's in your head… and down below. You quickly sit up, but you're not quite sure why you're panicking, except for the fact you _should_ be panicking. You just cheated on your boyfriend, but you really just want to lie back down.

"Ugh, Needy." Jennifer says, barely audible because her face is pressed into a pillow and that's all it takes for you to lie back down, pulling the covers up and over your shoulders. You face her, gently tucking hair behind her ear. She smiles, her eyes fluttering shut, again. You let your eyes grace over her flawless features, and you remember what she said, when she had you wrapped tightly in her arms, like for the first time in her life she was experiencing emotion.

_"My mom buys me all this stuff, and most would think I'm spoiled, but I'm not. She buys me these clothes because it's what she wants her little angel to be and I turn them slutty, but it's like she agrees with it. She doesn't let me be a child, I'm an adult and I can't turn back."_

You look at the clock and almost burst out laughing, it's almost 12. You slowly get out of bed, putting on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top to find your mom… and hope she didn't already check on you.

"Good lord, it's about time your up." She's sitting at the kitchen table, paper in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "There are a lot of dishes over in the sink." She raises an eyebrow and swings her hand in the direction of the sink. You sigh and get on it. You're halfway through when your mom declares she's leaving… as she's already walking out the door.

"Okay…" You trail off, knowing she didn't hear you as her car is already starting. You angrily wash the dish in your hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom! No, I don't need help, thanks for asking!" You decide to take a break, being more irritable at your mom's ways then usual, (probably because you're scarred for life, it's not like murdering your best friend will do that to you) and sit down at the table, putting your head in your shaky hands, taking deep breaths to calm the tears that feel like they're coming, again.

"Fuck her, Needs. She doesn't know the town went to hell." You hear dishes clank after she suddenly appears in the room and your head shoots up, only to see her standing at the sink, wiping once or twice at dishes before quickly rinsing them and kind of just throwing them in the drainer, but it's the fact that she's actually attempting to do the dishes that makes you smile before you realize she's standing in her bra and panties. Then you just shake your head and stand up, taking the glass out of her hand and stepping in front of her.

"Eh, whatever. She's just not mom material, but I honestly think that if she did remember the tragic events, she'd still go out and do this shit. It's just her and –" You realized you were ranting when she suddenly, out of nowhere appeared behind you, hands playing with the hem of your tank top.

"It's a Saturday, I think we should just _relax._" She whispers right in your ear. You swallow and shut your eyes tight.

"_Re – lax?" _You drawled out in question form and she giggled, licking the tip of your ear. Her hands moved to the top of your pants and you leaned into her… relaxing, that is, until Chip's voice rang across the house. She let out an exasperated, sigh, disappearing quickly from the kitchen.

"Whoa, Jennifer." You walked out and he had a hand in front of his eyes, another waving at nothing. He leaned in to kiss you, your lips moving against his… but that's all it was, what you thought you felt for him before, is just gone. Poof. Gone. You bury your head in his neck, taking a deep breath.

"Chip, I need to tell you something." You felt him stiffen. "It's –" You felt another hand on your back at the same time chip softly sighed in annoyance.

"It's just that she can't hang out with you right now. I need her help. I'm stealing her, again, but she'll be available later." You pull away, seeing the annoyance still written all over his features, a glare aimed straight for Jennifer.

"One of these days I'm going to find a way to keep you from stealing my girlfriend." He pecked you on the lips, again. "I'll call you, 'kay?" You smiled and nodded, he glared, again before walking out the door.

"I hope not." Jennifer whispered from behind you. You spun around, crossing your arms over your chest and glaring yourself at her.

"What was that about?" She shrugged before walking up the stairs.

"I don't know. Too soon? I just didn't think it was right. Hm. Why _did_ I do that?" She said disappearing into your room. You stomped into your room, wagging a finger at her, but before you could say anything, her lips were firmly attached to yours, again.

It's like everything had to go wrong, for you to get it right.


End file.
